


Crossing the Line

by fuzipenguin



Series: 1800SexLine [7]
Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Angst, M/M, Other, Revulsion, Sexual Roleplay, phone sex operator, sexworker!AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-15 05:46:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12314943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuzipenguin/pseuds/fuzipenguin
Summary: There are some things Orion will just not do.





	Crossing the Line

**Author's Note:**

> Anon will gladly give you ALL THE PROMPTS if it means more sexy voice Orion! So, here's one: the first time he got a call so creepy he almost had to hang up? Or DID hang up and had to take the reprimand/punishment for it?

     “Thanks for calling in! This is StarShine; how can I serve you?”

     There was a long pause in which Orion thought the other caller would hang up in embarrassment. It actually happened pretty frequently. Orion received no earnings from those calls as mecha had to stay on the line for one minute before charges would be accrued. He hated the loss of money, but at this point, he wouldn’t protest to one less call that ate away at the integrity of his spark.

     “StarShine. That’s pretty. I bet you’re pretty, aren’t you?” a soft voice finally said. It was pleasant, easy to listen to. 

     So many of them were. 

     “Some would say so. Would you like me to describe myself?” Orion offered, his shoulders automatically hunching. He hated talking about his appearance, even if he provided false information. He didn’t really know why it bothered him so much, in comparison to purring descriptions of obscene acts across the comm.

     “No. No, that’s not necessary. I have a picture in my mind. Although your voice is much deeper than I anticipated. Much… _older_. How old are you?”

     Orion blinked at the screen in front of him, confused. “I… am nineteen centuries old.” Eighteen was the age of full maturity around the world. To employ anyone younger in this business was highly illegal.

     “ _Nineteen_?” The caller sounded disgusted. “Oh,  _no_. No, no. That is  _far_  too old. Let’s pretend that you are… hmm… twelve. Yes, twelve centuries old. Can you do that?”

     Orion’s finger pressed the ‘end call’ button so hard that the screen cracked. The cost of repair would likely be taken out of his wages. There might even be a complaint from the caller that he would be reprimanded for. 

     But no. There were some things he just would not do. 


End file.
